Zdusić (światło obcasem)
by Filigranka
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie "Kołysanek...", konkretnie: wątku Anais. Ciemne zakończenie. Wymajaczone. Varia i ostrzeżenia w środku. Anais, Adda, Iorweth we wszystkich konfiguracjach, erotycznych (wzmiankowanych, nie opisanych, drogi regulaminie) też.
1. Chapter 1

**Varia:** ekhm. Napisanie tego mnie emocjonalnie kosztowało (niektórych fragmentów Kołysanek... jakby też, ale to jako całość, więc bardziej) i to jest naprawdę majaczliwe w stylu i treści. Wymajaczone, dosłownie. Wobec powyższych - ciemne. Manieryczne. Ze zdaniami długimi na akapity i celowo niestandardowym i mniej niż standardowy czytelnym zapisem dialogów. Handle with care.

Wiem, że to truizm. Powiedzmy, że to powyższe naddane ostrzeżenie jest uwarunkowane zbiegiem okoliczności w kontekst - po mojej stronie.

Oczywiście powinnam pisać to, co mam zaczęte, wszyscy wiemy, co, powinnam pisać cudze życzenia albo lekkie cracki. Ale to się przypałętało dwie noce temu i się napisało prawie samo i prawie od razu. Nieplanowane. Nic z kolejki nie wypchnęło. To takie - no właśnie, właśnie, majaczenia, powtarzam się, ale to jest najlepsze określenie.

Pierwsza część wymajaczona całkiem, ale ma, o dziwo, jakąś kompozycję, druga mniej - za to w drugiej przechodzimy z metafor w opisy, które co prawda nie są jakoś szczegółowe, pornografia to nie jest (i dlatego mimo wszystko może wisieć na ffnecie; moralność kultury USA jest bardzo różna od mojej), nawet moja, raczej sugestie i wzmianki, ale jednak. Rzecz pisana przy, a juści, _Nie pokonasz miłości_ vel jedynej dobrej rzeczy w Wiadomym Filmie, ale biorąc pod uwagę treść, to piosenka stanowiła podkład raczej ironiczny. Piosenką bardziej pasującą - mniej ironiczną, może tak - byłoby _Hope in the air_. A końcówkę i edytowanie pomogły mi pokonać Łucja Prus z Wisławą Szymborską, ale one już chyba bez związku innego niż dekoracyjny.

**Ostrzeżenia, jak zawsze trochę zdradzające:**

a) kazirodztwo (z rodzeństwem);  
ą) kazirodztwo emocjonalne (z figurą ojca);  
b) bardzo pokrętne, połamane i niezdrowe relacje z figurami ojców (i właściwie wszystkimi bliskimi ludźmi);  
c) może i urealistycznienie (albo może przesada, ale w drugą stronę) tego, co by się stało z takim dzieckiem, jak Anais, po traumach i z polityką na barkach, w otoczeniu band zdegenerowanych morderców;  
ć) seks bez związków emocjonalnych;  
d) seks oparty na moralnie błędnych podstawach emocjonalnych (nienawiść! zemsta! inne słodkości);  
e) długie zdania, niestandardowo zapisane dialogi, pretensjonalne metafory;  
ę) polityka;  
f) bloodplay, knifeplay, znakowanie (pobieżnie);  
g) wiwisekcje istot rozumnych (bardziej wzmiankowane, ale tam);  
h) podrzynanie gardeł;  
i) szantaże emocjonalne, manipulacje emocjonalne, cały zestaw niezdrowych sztuczek, jakich można użyć w rodzinie i na śledztwie;  
j) nieznośna bezwzględność bytu ;) (ooo, nowy tag).

* * *

**Zdusić (światło obcasem)**

* * *

Poderżnęła mu gardło dziesięć razy.

'

'

Przysięgała, że poderżnie gardło wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział w morderstwie jej ojca i brata. Wszystkim królobójcom.

Geralt zabił tamtego wiedźmina. Arjanowi nieświadomy udział siostra wybaczyła. Rody Maravela i Kimbolta oraz ich stronników wyrżnięto do nogi, no bo, doprawdy, na co tej nowej, kadłubkowej Temerii więcej starej arystokracji niż La Valette'owie. Jak będzie potrzeba baronów, to się awansuje rycerzy, jak będzie potrzeba rycerzy, to się pasuje Roche'a.

Kolejni pomocnicy, coraz mniej znaczący, ginęli, wynajdywani przez służby Redanii i Temerii.  
Sheala miała być tak naprawdę ostatnia. Ale spróbowała pójść na układ, rzucała nazwiska, tajemnice państwowe, pieniądze (obmowy, prycha jeszcze Anais, oszczerstwa). Nie uratowały jej życia, wszystkie jednak sprawdzono. I oto Adda zauważyła raz, cichym, łagodnym głosem, że niektóre zdają się zdobywać umocowanie w faktach.

'

(To absurd, syczy Anais, już podlotek, już w wieku, by zalotnicy mogli zacząć się zjeżdżać, a ona mogła ich drzeć ich pisma, palić portreciki i prezenty oddawać służkom, kolejna intryga czarodziejów, po co w ogóle służby to sprawdzają, opiekuje się mną od lat, opiekował w czasie wojny, uczył starszej mowy i zabijania, sam pomagał łapać królobójców, sam pouczał o zemście, pomagał mi zasypiać w nocy, uciszał koszmary, uratował mnie przed zamachem, kupował zabawki – i nigdy mnie nie okłamał. Zasługuje na to, żebym ufała mu bardziej niż jednej zdzirze i jakimś świstkom papieru!

A pytałaś, głos Addy jest ledwie słyszalny, ona odwrócona do okna, dzień za nim mdły i szary, jak co drugi nad Wyzimą, deszcz nawet nie stuka o szyby, siąpi raczej, pytałaś go niby kiedykolwiek, czy komanda miały udział w zabójstwie Foltesta?  
I co ma odpowiedzieć? Że ufa jego milczeniu bardziej niż godzinom słów innych?)

'

'

Poderżnęłaby i jedenasty, gdyby nie to, że jedna z podtrzymujących uzdrowicielek – magia była zakazana, ale przecież kapłan, druid, uzdrowiciel, wróżbita to nie to samo, co podły, podstępny czarodziej – zemdlała z wysiłku.

'

'

Słowom Sheali nie zaufałby nikt. Z papierami, zeznaniami, mapami, analizami wydarzeń, z całą grubą teczką, którą przesłał redański wywiad, sprawa miała się inaczej. Teczka dowodziła niezbicie.

Ani dowódca, ani król, mawiał Iorweth, przeciągając głoski z manierą, którą dzisiaj Anais I, królowa Temerii, nazywała pretensjonalną, a którą przez jakiś czas próbowała naśladować, nie może się okłamywać. Innych tak, ale siebie nigdy, musi wiedzieć, czego się boi, czego nie umie, co stoi za jego decyzjami. Innym musi kłamać, żeby w niego wierzyli, ale przed sobą należy być tak szczerym, jak to tylko możliwe.

Królowa Temerii znajdowała radę nadal dobrą. Wobec czego przyznawała się przed sobą, że jej działania zaraz po przeczytaniu dokumentów wynikały z tchórzostwa. Wciąż mieszkała wówczas w Vergen, bo Temeria była niebezpieczna, akurat jakiś bunt baronów trwał. Mieszkała w Vergen, na dworze, wystarczyło pchnąć kilkoro drzwi, by stanąć w jego pokoju – i nawet nie zapytać, a poinformować, jakoś oględnie, niepewnie, jakby się miał obrazić, że słyszała plotki, krążą takie, że Redania jest zaniepokojona.

Dał jej w twarz. Ponieważ Anais I nie upiększała nic przed sobą, to pamiętała, że poczuła ulgę. Że się obraził. Że to nieprawda. Że zaprzeczy, a wówczas furda z dowodami, nigdy jej nie okłamał. Ulga trwała jeszcze może sekundę. Nim nie sięgnął po broń. Nim nie zaczął mówić.

'

(Masz dowody, syczy z pogardą, dziewczynka aż się kuli, że brałem udział w zabójstwie twojego ojca, którego przysięgałaś pomścić, masz dowody i wiesz, że ci ufam, że cię dopuszczę do siebie, żeby się łasiła, jak zawsze, i zamiast przyjść ze sztyletem po swoją zemstę, ty przychodzisz z błaganiem o kłamstwo? Ze łzami? Bojąc się choćby zapytać? Nie tak cię uczyłem, sylaba za sylabą, każda napełniona coraz większą wzgardą, chociaż Anais była pewna już ze dwa zdania temu, że większej się nie da wypowiedzieć, i sądziłem, że rozumiesz, że jesteś warta, ale najwyraźniej jesteś taka sama, jak wszyscy Dh'oinne, ale ja dla waszej przyjemności nie będę kłamał, nie sprzeniewierzę się honorowi tak łatwo. Tak, żebyś się nie mogła łudzić, jak wy to lubicie, okłamywać, tak, Letho, ten sam, co Foltestowi gardło poderżnął, przyszedł do mnie, opowiedział o swych planach, a ja go ukrywałem i karmiłem, przed i po królobójstwie, pomogłem mu, wiedząc, co zamierza, pomogłem mu właśnie przez wzgląd na to, co zamierzał, a ty właśnie zmarnowałaś swoją szansę, bo teraz się już przy tobie będę pilnował, Dh'oine, odsuwa ją z drogi, płaską stroną miecza, jak mebel albo psa, wygląda, jakby miał splunąć z obrzydzenia, ale po prostu się śmieje, pogarda dziewczynę paraliżuje, a ja zmarnowałem czas na twoją naukę – na twoją zemstę, której tak niby chciałaś, a przed którą się teraz mażesz – zmarnowałem czas i emocje na fanaberie ludzkich królów).

'

'

Adda zaproponowała, żeby go zabić. Zemsta świętym prawem, ale i obowiązkiem. A skoro sytuacja polityczna nie pozwalała, to cóż, Drakenborg pełen był nieludzi, miasta oraz wsie Redanii także. Choćby codziennie wieszali, dajmy na to, dwóch więźniów i pięciu pochwyconych w łapance, prosto z ulicy, starczyłoby na lata. Na wszystkie lata, przez które Iorweth wybierałby swoje życie, zamiast żyć tamtych elfów.

'

(Mały grzech, zapewnia Adda przy uroczystej, prywatnej kolacji, i ma w oczach krew, prawdziwą krew; krew, ogień i żadnych uczuć, to jest idealista, tortury go nie zabolą, nic, poza uderzeniem w ideę nie zaboli, nic, poza tragedią jego ludu, więc to mały grzech będzie, on długo nie wytrzyma, tydzień, dwa najwyżej, i Saskia znajdzie martwego, a samobójstwo to żaden incydent dyplomatyczny, co robię zaś z moimi poddanymi, to chyba nie Vergen rzecz.

Anais pije wino, białe, słabe, gdyż, mówili uczeni, alkohol w tak młodym wieku może zaburzyć rozwój organizmu, wojna, spalone zamki, widok ojca z poderżniętym gardłem i brata z przetrąconym karkiem, duchy zabitych na rozkaz dzieci – miałam ledwie parę latek, lubi mawiać królowa Temerii, i przysięgłam pomścić ojca, a nie możemy przecież hodować sobie kłopotów w przyszłości, kraj jest słaby, jeśli nikt z was się, panowie rycerze, tego nie podejmie, to wyślemy elfy – to wszystko nie szkodziło, ale alkohol tak. Dlatego wino było słabe, a świat ciekawym miejscem, chociaż Anais nie ma pojęcia, czemu o tym wszystkim myśli, skoro sprawę miała dawno rozważoną.  
Znam go, mówi spokojnie, on pragnie umrzeć, najbardziej z mojej ręki, to takie jak z elfich pieśni, tragedia i przeznaczenie, nadałoby sens jego życiu, następne słowa toną w grzmocie, tym razem leje, nawałnica, jakiej Wyzima od lat nie widziała, Adda unosi brwi, Anais powtarza, spokojnie, wyraźnie, a ja nigdy nie dam temu skurwielowi tego, czego on pragnie, nigdy, za żadne skarby świata, nawet za mój honor, nawet choćby mnie mieli nazwać krzywoustą).

'

'

Plan Addy był doskonały, wystarczyło w nim zamienić śmierć na życie. Niech tylko Iorweth spróbuje się na nie targnąć w swojej celi, spróbuje uciec Anais i jej zemście, a cały Drakenborg na stryk pójdzie, ulice Redanii krwią się zaleją. Redanii, nie Temerii, Anais zbyt dużo zawdzięczała nieludziom, wielu nawet ze Scoia'tael, żeby mścić na nich jednostkowe grzechy. Nienawiść Addy była wygodna. Adda była wygodna. Jak zawsze.

Iorweth chciał umrzeć, więc właściwie sam dostarczył się w ich ręce. Stwierdzenie, że walczył z Anais, byłoby żartem, cały dwór widział, że jej wygrać, rozbroić się, obalić, po prostu pozwolił. Bardowie zaczynali już rzecz przedstawiać jako tragedię losu, fatum, wiszące nad bohaterami, nad ich miłością.

Żadne fatum, pouczała Jaskra Anais, wybór. Nic Iorwetha nie zmuszało do pomocy tamtemu wiedźminowi. Ale wybory, pouczał ją z kolei bard, pewien swojej pozycji – zabić poetę, to jak zabić opiekuńczego węża, nieszczęście prosić w dom – nie wyglądają dobrze w pieśniach.

'

(Królobójca i jego zdradził, Iorweth się tylko marionetką w planach okazał... Pewnie, że nie wspominał, on przysięgał cię chronić za każdą cenę, głos Saskii łagodny, jakby przepraszający, Roche'owi, prywatnie, nie regentowi czy Temerii. Ta przysięga zwalnia go też z obowiązku odpowiedzi na twoje wyzwanie, nie musi się z tobą pojedynkować i nie chce. Zresztą, kochanie, będę szczera, on cię by zabił w pół minuty).

'

'

Wypłynęła kwestia Roche'a, który wiedział i zataił. Ale ze wszystkich ludzi on oddał może największe usługi dynastii, a już Anais na pewno. Wyprawiać mu gody z szubienicą byłoby niesprawiedliwością. Wołałoby o pomstę do nieba. Wzburzyłoby lud.

Poza tym, dziewczyna miała dość mordowania. Zwłaszcza bliskich ludzi. Zwłaszcza kawalkady figur, które miały zastąpić jej ojca. Zwłaszcza tych, którym się to niemożliwe zadanie najlepiej udało. Roche'owi wystarczyło więc okazać niełaskę, odesłać od siebie, kilka miesięcy nie mówić „wuju", udać, że się rozważa degradację, że się mu zabierze ordery – a potem patrzeć, jak się miota, piesek odkopany od pana, piesek odkopany od własnych szczeniąt. Kilka miesięcy bólu i porzucenia, i bloede caerme sevea, czego jeszcze, co tam czują chłopcy ze slumsów, synowie dziwek, ci, których nie przyuczano do rozumnej kalkulacji rządzenia, kilka takich miesięcy to adekwatna kara, uznała królowa Temerii, za to, do czego doprowadziło jego przemilczenie, do czego ją teraz, po latach, zmuszało.

'

(Wraca, oczywiście, szczęśliwy z łaski, bez cienia gniewu czy wyrzutu. Anais I, którą akurat irytuje roszczeniowa postawa arystokracji, rzuca się mu szyję, przy całym dworze i kilku ambasadorach, kazawszy go sobie sprowadzić, chociaż chciał się przemknąć wejściem dla służy. Roche wchodzi w efekcie do sali audiencyjnej – i zaraz trzyma królową i jej miękkie aksamity w ramionach – prosto ze stajni, spocony, cały w tym mdłym wyzimskim deszczu, pachnący końmi, sianem, stalą, mokrą sierścią).

'

'

Pierwsze cięcie było takie, jak ją uczył. Uczyli. On i Roche, na którego wtedy mówiła „wujek", na którego nadal tak mówiła w zaciszu prywatnych pokoi albo nawet oficjalnie, jeśli akurat jakiś szlachetka zaczynał podskakiwać. Pierwsze cięcie było więc pokazowe. Czyste. Ostrze z boku, przy tętnicy, głowa do przodu, żeby impet dodał ciosowi szyi, to samo z drugiej strony. Czysta, błyskawiczna śmierć, ofiara traci przytomność w kilka sekund.  
Pierwsze cięcie było popisowe. Takie, żeby z niej byli dumni. I może jeszcze ojciec oraz Bussy, chociaż nie była wcale pewna, czy ich akurat fachowość podrzynania gardeł w ogóle obchodziła. Czy cokolwiek ich obchodziło.  
Pierwsze cięcie było dla jej przysięgi. Dla ojca. Dla zemsty, obiecanej przy świętych ogniach, pod marmurem świątyń, w białym dymie kadzideł. Po tylu latach wspomnienie – sen – widok – ojca w kałuży krwi zamienił się z rany w bliznę, w tatuaż, ale wszystkie powtórki, wszystkie następne poderżnięcia były, tak sądziła Anais w ramach długich sesji dochodzenia do prawdy, dla niej samą i za nią samą.

Za tysiące rzeczy. Z jej emocje, za jej „kochasz mnie?", za to, że gdy o to zapytała, drżał jej głos i z lęku wywracał się żołądek, za powstrzymane zamachy na jej życie, za usypianie do snu, za zrozumienie – jej lęku, żałoby, tęsknoty – za otulanie kołdrą, zabawy, za obejmowanie ramionami, za poczucie bliskości, bezpieczeństwa, za wsparcie, za to, że rządziła tak, jak ją między innymi on nauczył, za to, że nadal walczyła trochę tak, jakby musiała bardziej uważać na prawą stronę, za to, że nigdy jej nie skłamał.

Pierwsze cięcie było czyste, szybkie, fachowe, miłosierne, śliczne po prostu. Wszystkie pozostałe już żadną miarą.


	2. Chapter 2

Złamała mu prawie wszystkie kości. Koło dwustu, czaszkę zostawiła, bała się, że uszkodzi mózg, że Iorweth zapomni albo przestanie rozumieć.

Połamać wszystkie kości. Taki miała program na pierwsze lata. Znalazła kapłanów gotowych pomóc, leczyć więźnia, wskazywać na pominięte przez nią punkty. Znalazła ich bez trudu i to ją zaniepokoiło, zleciła zaraz służbom obserwację i potajemną kontrolę zaangażowanych w rzecz świątyń.

Odkryto straszne rzeczy. Wielce przydatne w utwierdzaniu władzy, łamaniu potęgi zakonów oraz kultów, w szantażu wobec tych całych elit. Wielce też przydatne w przekonywaniu tych z kapłanów, którzy jej pomagali przy Iorwecie, żeby za swoje usługi nie zdzierali z królowej – z Temerii – za bardzo.

A zapotrzebowanie na owe usługi było spore. Zwłaszcza, gdy któryś z czarodziejów przekwalifikowanych na uzdrowicieli (niejeden umknął w ten sposób katu; częściej sztuka udawała się mężczyznom niż kobietom), zauważył, że poza łamaniem kości, bolesnym, ale mało widowiskowym i nieprzydatnym nauce, można byłoby spróbować przeprowadzić wiwisekcję. Przynamniej częściową. Oczywiście przy stałym podtrzymywaniu obiektu przez magię, z zaleczeniem obejrzanych już części, tak, by obiekt przeżył i...

Czarodziej za to, że nazywał elfa „obiektem", został wybatożony. Za to projekt przyjęto, bo Anais I obiecywała, łamiąc słowa przysięgi – czy raczej wypełniając je zbyt dokładnie – że robi to w imię jej ducha, w imię doskonalszej zemsty.

'

(Iorweth ma być przytomny, więc z połowa tych czarodziejów zajmuje się tłumieniem jego bólu do znośnego poziomu. Znośny oznacza podobny, jak przy zwyczajnych torturach: biciu, cięciu, paleniu, więc elf wrzeszczy, Anais się do tego już tak przyzwyczaiła, że niemal nie słyszy, patrzy za to, z czystym, jasnym, dziecięcym zaciekawieniem – tego się nie spodziewała, spodziewała się banału, ciemnej, podłej satysfakcji, przyjemności władzy – na całą tę maszynerię ciała, na żyły, nerwy, mięśnie, kości, ruch płuc. Płuca nie bolą, ale opłucna już tak, więc gdy któryś z uzdrowicieli się zapomina czy słabnie, gdy czar przeciwbólowy na chwilę nadpęka, Iorweth wyje, skamle, łzy ciekną mu policzkach. Anais musi wbić paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni, napiąć całe ciało, żeby nie zwymiotować, żeby w głosie Krwawej Królowej, gdy żąda „niech on nie krzyczy", bo nie może już – nigdy – powiedzieć „niech go nie boli, proszę", nie było drżenia, czarodzieje nieuważnie, zafascynowani praca, proponują knebel albo podcięcie strun głosowych, a ona wyobraża sobie ten próbujący się wygrzebać z gardła skowyt, jak po śmierci ojca, gdy chciała krzyczeć, ale szok pozbawił ją głosu, i robi się jej ciemno przed oczyma, w skroniach tętni, jakby po czaszce galopowały całe armie.

Wy nas celowo nie chcecie zrozumieć, syczy i teraz dostaje wreszcie ich uwagę, ich strach, jego ma nie boleć, nie tak bardzo, on ma patrzeć, rozumieć i pamiętać, jak nie umiecie tego dopilnować, to kończcie, właściwie skończcie teraz, nie jesteście godni naszego zaufania, trudno, przekonaliśmy się, to też jakaś wiedza, przydatna nawet, bardzo, będziemy pamiętać.

Pamięta. I nigdy już do pomysłów badawczo-dydaktycznych nie wróci).

'

'

Adda co jakiś czas zaczynała protestować. Chciała czystej zemsty, śmierci, zamknięcia, powrotu do swoich spraw, niechże się to już za nami nie ciągnie. Anais na jej miejscu pragnęłaby tego samego, pragnęłaby tego samego, gdyby chodziło tylko o ojca i Bussy'ego, i przysięgę. Ale jej chodziło też o inne rzeczy, tłumaczyła zawsze, cierpliwa, jak potomkowie Foltesta umieli być tylko wobec własnej krwi, o tysiące innych rzeczy, zbyt drobnych, zbyt mnogich, zbyt skomplikowanych, by o nich dokładniej mówić, wymieniać po kolei.

Cierpliwość wobec własnej krwi nie zna granic. Pobłażanie też. Wtedy, gdy dyskusje stawały się gwałtowniejsze, Anais, teraz już trochę starsza, z mężem-safandułą oraz kompanią kochanków pod ręką, uśmierzała je wieloznacznym uśmiechem, pocałunkiem, w czoło, w kark, w ramię, zarzuceniem siostrze rąk na szyję. Adda ma tylko, obie są córkami Foltesta – i tyle wystarcza.

Tyle wystarcza, by wargi zaraz ześlizgiwały się z tych ramion niżej, na biust, na brzuch, na biodra, wnętrze ud, stopy, by znów wracać do twarzy i znajdować usta, by gwałtownymi gestami odsuwać zastawę stołową, obrusy, wino, by szukać czegokolwiek zdatniejszego niż ręka, coraz mniej dbając o rozsądek – wino, wino, wino prawie zawsze w końcu wróci – by potem czasem, zaspokoiwszy pierwszą żądzę, przechodzić do sypialni, leżeć wśród luksusowej pościeli i drogich zabawek, z wydyszanym „właściwie czemu nie podeszłyśmy tutaj wcześniej, byłoby o tyle łatwiej" na ustach jednej, a we włosach drugiej.

Tylko zwykle Adda była potem nieswoja, zaniepokojona czy smutna.

'

(Nie musisz się bać, mówi Anais, bo kocha siostrę, tak po prostu, nawet jeśli wykorzystuje krew dynastii, w tamtej podwójnie palącą, by manipulować, nie musisz się martwić, jesteśmy kobietami, nic z tego złego nie będzie, żadnej klątwy, żadnych dzieci, żadnej skazy genetycznej, żadnych kłopotów. A skoro tak, to to nawet nie jest grzech. Nic złego. Norma przeciw kazirodztwu powstała ze względu na klątwy i ryzyko genetyczne. My temu nie szkodzimy.

Adda wzrusza ramionami, przyciąga ją do siebie, jak siostrę, jak małe dziecko. Anais wtula się w nią natychmiast, zadowolona i prawie mrucząca, bo właściwie wolała to od łóżkowych wygibasów. Od chędożenia miała kochanków. Wielu. A Adda była jedna i tylko ona jedna mogła ja tak przytulić.

Siostra. Rodzina. Ocalała z tych wszystkich nieszczęść. Pamiątka. Albo dokładniej: coś, jak szal po mamie, szata po ojcu, przytulasz się do niego i czujesz, nadal, mimo tylu lat, ich zapach.

Mówisz, jak elf, rzuca po chwili Adda.

To niedobrze, odpowiada Anais, zupełnie odruchowo, bo ma wrażenie, że siostra-strzyga właśnie wyrwała jej serce z piersi, tak bardzo jest tam pusto, bo elfy wszystko przegrały.

Adda się śmieje, może trochę ironicznie, może trochę gorzko, ale to nieważne. Śmiech zabija powagę poprzednich słów, znowu jest dobrze.

Potem Anais idzie, pożegnawszy siostrę, do Iorwetha i torturuje go, długo, długo też pieści, jego i – nie można sobie kłamać – się do niego).

'

'

Nigdy go już nie pytała, czy ją kocha. A ponieważ królowie nie mogą sobie kłamać, to wiedziała, że nie pyta ze strachu. Nie wiedziała za to, której odpowiedzi się bardziej boi.

Powiedz, że mnie kochasz, teatrzyk, rola, recytacja, poezja, rozkaz zwalnia z prawdy, Anais żąda, mruczy, krzyczy, i daje mu w twarz albo tnie skórę, albo kopie, albo wyłamuje stawy, albo jak dziecko, bez większej szkody uderza pięściami, albo gwałci butelką, wazonikiem, fajką, świecą, wszystkim, co jej wpadnie pod rękę, powiedz, że mnie kochasz albo: jesteś ze mnie dumny, albo: zrobiłam dobrze, albo: mam rację, albo: jestem dzielna.

„Lub", poprawia własne myśli, nagle niepewna, co jest fantazją, co wspomnieniem, „lub" nie „albo". „Aewn" nie „oes" w starszej mowie, „dub" nie „merk" w krasnoludzkim.

'

(Królowa każe więźnia przywiązać do łóżka, na wznak, a potem siada mu na kolanach, z założonymi po zerrikańsku nogami, i opowiada. Jak poszła wizyta dyplomatyczna. Jak idą sprawy wewnętrzne. O nowym kucharzu. O najnowszej sztuce Derviesa. O tym, że rycerz Grustyg wielki wojownik i pies na baby, ale zadowolić kobietę niespecjalnie umie.

Opowiada spokojnie, równym rytmem, sala jest pusta, słudzy czekają za drzwiami, które nie przepuszczają żadnego dźwięku, bardzo za ową właściwość wdzięczni. Łatwo jej tutaj skupić uwagę, medytować i rozważać. Opowiada, rżnąc Iorwethowi alfabet starokrasnoludzki na torsie, bo nie jest pewna, czy dobrze pamięta wszystkie runy. I bo lubi mieć zajęcie dla rąk. Tak się lepiej myśli.

Gdy dochodzi powoli do końca alfabetu, gdzieś tak w okolice pępka, spojrzenie elfa jest już zamglone, trochę nieobecne, wzrok przemyka mu po całym pokoju, na niczym nie skupiając się dłużej. Anais wzdycha i odkasłuje, bardzo uprzejmie, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Nie słuchasz mnie — zarzuca.

— Słucham — odpowiada Iorweth chrapliwie, pierś się mu unosi i nie opada, a spada, jak rzucony kamień, konwulsyjnie, cała we krwi, chociaż królowa po każdej runie przeciera ciało szmatką z ostrymi ziołami, oczyszczającymi rany i tamującymi krwawienie. Żeby się wygodnie pisało, żeby się nie ślizgała ręka.

Mogłaby się dopytywać, sprawdzać, czy na pewno nie odpłynął, ale elf jej nigdy nie kłamie, więc nie widzi powodu.

— Ale nie pilnujesz run — pokazuje palcem okolice siódmego żebra — kreska powinna być znacznie niżej.

Iorweth przygląda się chwilę, próbując zebrać myśli; wiedzę albo wspomnienia. Albo tylko zogniskować wzrok.

— Tak — przyznaje po chwili — kreska powinna być niżej i pod większym kątem w stosunku do... do żeber. Chcesz poprawić?

— Będzie źle wyglądało — mruczy z irytacją Anais — nie mogłeś wcześniej patrzyć? Chciałam powtórzyć transkrypcję starszej na plecach, a tak będę musiała powtórzyć znowu te runy.

— Nie sprawdzę ci na plecach — zauważa Iorweth z tą całkowitą obojętnością, której królowa nie lubi, bo jest w niej jakaś wina, jakiś zarzut znacznie gorszy od wrzasków, płaczu i pełnych oratorskich popisów przemów przed trybunałami wojennymi, których teraz tak pełno.

— Dam ci lustro. Albo zobaczysz, czy tu jest dobrze, a ja potem sobie porównam. A tę jedną... A tę ci powiem, jak będę stawiała. Wyczujesz, czy dobrze. Te, co będą złe, powtórzę. Na nogach albo rękach, żebyś widział. To ważne, żeby szanować kultury innych ras...

— Wiem, pamiętam. To dla ciebie zawsze było ważne — mówi elf, ciszej, zmęczenie napręża mu głos, jak strunę, i Anais marszczy brwi, a potem rozluźnia trochę więzy, przejeżdża palcem wzdłuż obtarć na nadgarstkach.

— Nie będziesz się rwał?

— Nie będę — głos jest niemal drżący od skrywanej nadziei, a bardzo cichy, cichszy prawie niż jej oddech, cichszy na pewno niż gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza, które teraz napełnia jej płuca, rozciąga wargi w uśmiechu, który maskuje pochyleniem głowy, cichszy niż szum krwi w jej uszach, w jej głowie, bo to jest zwycięstwo, najbliżej zwycięstwa, nie będę, powtarza Iorweth, gdy wąskie, chude dłonie królowej rozplątały już sznury tak bardzo, że może je całe wsadzić płasko w pętlę, przycisnąć do ran, wbić paznokcie.

Iorweth zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. Jego najbardziej wygodna cecha. Elf nie rwie się więc, gdy Anais spokojnie kończy runy na piersi i brzuchu. Gdy kładzie mu na nich nasączony tamtym naparem – ogień, mówią zielarze, w nim jest zaklęty prawdziwy ogień, dlatego piecze, oczyszcza i zamyka – ręcznik, żeby nie pobrudziły pościeli. Gdy zaczyna rżnąć od początku, na plecach, powoli, starannie, ładnie, bo to przejaw szacunku wobec krasnoludzkiej kultury, a jak w niebie za piecem jej w Vergen było.

Więzień leży z twarzą w poduszce. Dziewczyna to zauważa, odwraca mu głowę na bok, wystawia na światło dzienne zaciśnięcie powiek, przygryzienie warg, rozpaczliwe tłumienie oznak bólu. Nie patrzy, widziała już wszystkie grymasy, nie potrzebuje, chodzi o zasady. Scoia'tael nauczyły ją w końcu świętości zasad.

Kręgosłup Iorwetha przypomina sznur korali, kula za kulą, wypustka za wypustką. Sznury modlitewne – o tak, odprawiała na nim modły, w imię ojca, Bussy'ego, w imię siebie oraz tego tysiąca niewypowiedzianych rzeczy – sznury przy pasach zakonników, węzły na powrozach, zaplatane tak, żeby bolało przy próbach poluzowania. Plecy upolowanej zwierzyny, kiedy się ją skóruje. Lis Puszczy, myśli Anais z zadumanym uśmiechem, a potem, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że zawędrowała we wspomnienia, kontrolnie rzuca okiem na alfabet. Runy wyglądają porządnie, chociaż nie idealnie, a ona jest wreszcie – nie wolno się oszukiwać – spokojna.

— Dobrze są, wujku? — pyta, przynosząc lustro, bo nic poniżej „idealnie" nie jest dość i kto, jak kto, ale Iorweth nie powinien mieć pretensji, że ona (ona też) nie za bardzo umie chodzić na kompromisy.

A spróbuj mi tylko skłamać, myśli (jak zawsze), wszystko bym wtedy rzuciła w ogień, wszystko, nawet relacje z Addą i Redanią, spróbuj mi tylko skłamać teraz..

— Nieźle, ale ta trochę nieproporcjonalna. Ta też. Tutaj jest nierówna, tutaj niepewna, tu poprawiłaś źle — głos tamtego jest obojętny, tylko wciąż znużony, jak coś wypalone w środku, jakby zostały mu już tylko popioły.

— Mam je sobie poćwiczyć? — Anais odkłada ostrze na lewe udo elfa, sięga po kolejne kawały materiału i zioła, ciało tamtego jest zimne, trochę za zimne.

— Rządzisz Temerią — Iorweth błyska zębami, teraz życie wraca do jego głosu, ogień, jad, wartko płynąca krew — przeprowadzając konsultacje w lochach, rozumiem? Słuchając rozkazów więźniów?

— Nigdy nie słucham rad arystokracji — całuje go w kark, wraca wspomnienie włosów Addy, gęstych, pachnących – czy to tylko złudzenie? – farbą i potem, i solą podniecenia, prawie przezroczystej skóry we wnętrzu jej kolan, fontanny piegów nad lewą kostką, cieniutkich, białych kreseczek rozciągniętej skóry między pośladkami a kręgosłupem.

— Adda jest śliczna — szepcze, wstrzymując dłonie, które już zaczynały wędrować po żebrach elfa, żebrach, na których napięta skóra jest już prawie tak biała, jak ta siostry, zaciskając palce na wilgotnym materiale — pachnie, jak tata, albo tylko tak lubię myśleć — przemywa i bandażuje uważnie, skóra różowieje, jakby świt wstawał, świat nad Ismeną, Anais nuci, słowa też na melodię — a wiesz, ty pachniesz, jak dom.

Nie słyszy wciąganego powietrza, ale czuje pod rękoma, obejmującymi zakładaniem opatrunków, gwałtowne rozszerzenie klatki piersiowej, więc bez trudu wyobraża sobie skrzywienie ust, przymknięcie powiek, grymas, jak te przed chwilą.

— Poćwiczę później, na papierze, sprawdzisz — nadal na melodię, tylko teraz trochę rwanie, bo całować, listek po listku, do szyi, i mówić nie jest wygodnie — słabujesz dzisiaj, starzejesz się chyba — liście są zawsze zielone, Anais już dawno przestała się bawić w pory roku, krwistą jesień, nagą zimę, wieczna zieleń to nadzieja, a bloede pest, potrzebuje nadziei — starzejesz się — powtarza, sama słyszy, że głosem zmienionym powagą — naprawdę? Umierasz?

— Nie w tym sensie. Na wasze mam niewiele ponad trzydzieści lat — ton jest raportowy, suchy — jeszcze przede mną długie życie. O ile nie spotka mnie wypadek.

— Nie umrzesz przede mną — szepcze królowa, pchając go na łóżko, podkasując spódnicę, wpychając nogę między jego, przejeżdżając stopą wzdłuż łydki — jesteś elfem.

— O ile nie będzie taką wola Waszej Wysokości — zęby wbijają się mu w ucho, mocno — jeśli nie będziesz chciała, to nie. Nie umrę raczej przed tobą.

— Powiedz mi, że nie umrzesz przede mną — gładzi zębami bliznę na jego policzku, niepewna, czy i czym ją otworzyć, ale rezygnuje, bo odpowiedź nie jest matowa, ma kolor i fakturę, otula, jak kołdra, jak wino, jak noce z Addą i Anais ma wrażenie, że woskowa świeca pali się w miejscu jej serca, spokojnym, równym płomieniem, że topnieje — Kiedy ja umrę, to cię zwolnią, pamiętasz, tak kazałam, wrócisz do Saskii i Vergen, to krótka kara, powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, życie ludzkie to dla was chwila — następne słowa szepce po to, żeby poczuć drżenie spazmatycznego, bolesnego śmiechu pod wargami, dłońmi i sutkami, które teraz, stwardniałe, przyciska tamtemu do żeber — jętkamiśmy.

— Chciałbyś, żebym już umarła? — pyta później, oddychając głęboko, swobodnie, suknię ma rozchełstaną i poplamioną krwią, halki oraz koronki naddarte, kiedy słyszy „nie wiem", obraca się z kpiną na ustach, bo proszę-proszę, wielki i wszechmądry elf, Lis Puszczy, hetman, czegoś nie wie, kpiny nie zdąży wypowiedzieć, bo Iorweth odgarnie jej włosy z czoła i doda cicho, raczej nie, nie chcę, sofliari).

'

'

Królowa zezwala Roche'owi na odwiedziny u więźnia, zbyt u niego zadłużona, zbyt przywiązana, by odmawiać. Zresztą, Roche był pewny, absolutnie pewny, nie zdradziłby nigdy, z Iorwethem tylko rozmawiał, czasem, widziała, pogłaskał po głowie, przysunął do siebie. Może to elfa utrzymywało w stanie względnej trzeźwości umysłu, może wstrzymywało szaleństwo – było więc przydatne. Gdyby Iorweth zwariował, wszystko straciłoby sens, można byłoby go wygnać precz, odesłać do Vergen, do Saskii.

Saskia spodziewała się, jak wszyscy, że Iorweth zginie – on sam się tak spodziewał – nie miała politycznego języka, którym mogłaby oprotestować jego życie, łaskę, mogła jednak prosić o zezwolenie na odwiedziny, których Anais I musiała odmawiać, co Anais-przepióreczce łamało serce, bo odmawiać cioci było smutno, odmawiać tym, którzy okazali jej łaskę, gdy właśni rycerze zdradzili, było niegodne królów.

Ale nie mogła inaczej. Dla zemsty Foltesta Anais poderżnęła Iorwethowi gardło i patrzyła, jak się wykrwawia na podłogę. Dla jej własnej zemsty Iorweth powinien tęsknić, powinien być odgrodzony nieprzebytą odległością, wielkim przestworem powietrza i czasu, od tych, których kocha.

'

(Saskia, jęczy Iorweth pod jej ustami, cienie od świec na ścianach wariują, to nie jest taniec, zdecydowanie, raczej drgawki przed wielką lub małą śmiercią, przynajmniej zdaniem Anais, która teraz tężeje, w sekundę ścięta lodem, i życzyłaby sobie, żeby świat też stanął, zamiast parzyć się drwiąco po tapetach.

Chociaż przy tej mieszance bólu, pożądania i ziół elf pomyliłby prawdopodobnie kwiat z kamieniem).

'

'

(Pada, szepce Iorweth którego dnia, za oknem faktycznie leje, chmury są nisko, zdają się wlewać do pokoju, dusić budynki, czemu tu ciągle pada? To całun, dodaje, to wszystko, mgły, chmury, deszcz, to całun nad tym miastem, nad światem.

Ubi et orbi, Anais przykłada wargi do jego czoła, pod ustami czuje żar i przelotnie wyobraża sobie panikę, w jaką wpadną uzdrowiciele, gdy wyjdzie z pokoju i im zakomunikuje, że elf ma gorączkę i chciałaby wiedzieć, kto doprowadził do tego zaniedbania, przeklinasz nas?

Urodziłam martwe dziecko, ludzkie dziecko, blizna pod jej językiem jest znana na pamięć, jak mapa Temerii, jak rodowód, wiadomo, gdzie będzie nienaturalnie śliska skóra, gdzie zgrubienie, gdzie nagła szorstkość, bo to wcale nie jest po prostu kreska, Anais wiedziała tyle też wcześniej, gdy jedynie przytula do niej policzek, przekląłeś mnie?

Nie, nie, nigdy, dziewczyna przykłada elfowi palce do warg, niech nie obiecuje, bo jeszcze nie dotrzyma, zmieni, jeszcze niechcący skłamie.

Wieścisz?, spodziewa się kolejnego zaprzeczenia i je dostaje, waha się chwilę, nim całuje suche, gorące wargi, chorujesz więc, nie wiem, co zrobię medykom, przykłada czoło do czoła, wargi ma tuż nad wargami Iorwetha, kładzie sobie dłoń pod brodą, na jego ustach, akademicy mówią, że wszystkie elfy mają magię, że możecie jej spontanicznie używać, jeśli was okolicznością zmuszą, że jeśli się więc was weźmie odpowiednio dużo i... nakłoni okolicznościami... to któryś na pewno będzie wieścił lub okaże potężną magię, oddech tamtego się robi ciężki, konwulsyjny, Anais prawie całkiem blokuje mu dostęp powietrza, powiedziałam, że elfy mnie uratowały, gdy czarodzieje doradzali mordercy mego ojca. Każę tych badaczy zabić, bo inaczej to się rozniesie, ktoś na pewno się nie powstrzyma, Adda choćby, Adda ci nie umie wybaczyć, wstaje, Iorweth chwyta oddycha haustami, dziewczyna kładzie mu rękę na mostku, naciska, ja ci wybaczyć nie mogę.

Wiem, wyrzuca z siebie elf między falami kaszlu, sam cię nauczyłem, zabroniłem ci.

Iorweth... wujku... Anais przez chwilę bawi się ciężarem pytania – możliwości pytania – na wargach, toczy je, jak wiśnię albo rodzynkę, albo ziarnko gorczycy, nim w końcu rozgryza zębami i połyka, chorujesz, stwierdza, majaczysz).

'

'

Kiedy królowa Temerii była w pierwszej ciąży, dwór zastanawiał się, czy dziecko będzie tej samej rasy, co mąż, czy będą raczej w panice przycinać uszy.

Dziecko urodziło się ludzkie, ale martwe, kolejna ciąża przyniosła potomka żywego, ale półniziołka. Te pierwsze przypadki zmieniły się w regułę: królowa roniła albo rodziła martwe ludzkie dzieci i zdrowe mieszańce, ras wszelakich.  
Anais I ogłosiła po prostu, że w każdym z jej dzieci jest tyle samo krwi Foltesta, niezależnie od rodu ojca. Na pałacowym dziedzińcu świergotały wróble, gruchały gołębie oraz synogarlice, śpiewały szpaki, słownik, tańczyły sikorki oraz sójki, jednak mieszkańcy Wyzimy dostrzegali już tylko kruki. Plotkowano, że królowa przestała zachodzić do komnat ludzkich kochanków, o mężu nie wspominając, tak bardzo boi się kolejnych śmierci. Szeptano o klątwie.

Arystokracja spróbuje w końcu buntu. Ostatniego zrywu osłabionej, wyrżniętej niemal klasy. Arystokracja będzie liczyła na wsparcie ludu – na nieludzi z oczywistych względów nie może. Lecz lud nadal będzie kochać królową, która umie pasać krowy i wie, co to życie na wsi, lud będzie kochać królową, którą, jak mu nieustannie przypominają pieśni, sam w nieszczęściu ukrył i ochronił, która obniżyła pańszczyznę i podatki, która karze szlachciców ostrzej niż prostych chłopów, bo noblesse oblige, królową, która raz kazała obciąć łeb rycerzowi, bo zabił prostytutkę. Lud tę zbuntowaną arystokrację dosłownie rozszarpie.

Za granicą będą mówić, że Anais, tak jak siostra, jest strzygą. Nawet późne narodziny ludzkiego żywego potomka, cherlawego i słabego, tego nie zmienią, choć calutka szlachta, a i spora część ludu to właśnie jego od razu okrzyknie następcą. Okrzyki te wzmogą się po śmierci długowiecznej królowej i na jej pogrzeb delegacje Rzeczpospolitej Doliny Pontaru oraz Dol Blathanny przyjadą z wojskami.

'

(Saskia i krasnoludy płaczą nad śmiercią, Scoia'tael trze oczy, przemowy są piękne – i nie brakuje w nich przypomnienia, że śmierć Przepióreczki Vergen, kochanej, jak córki, zwalnia ich ze wszystkich przysiąg).


End file.
